Wireless Fidelity (referred to as “Wi-Fi”) is a technology for connecting personal computers, handheld equipments (such as Pad, mobile phones) and other terminals with each other wirelessly. Communication between terminals such as tablet PCs and mobile phones can be simplified effectively through Wi-Fi technology, and thus provide user with great convenience.
In some scenarios, it is desired that multiple playing devices (such as speakers) should play music simultaneously. For a music system including multiple playing devices, generally, the multiple playing devices of the music system and a control terminal can be connected via Wi-Fi to form a network. After special control software has been installed, the control terminal can control the multiple playing devices to play music simultaneously. However, in some areas, Wi-Fi is un-available, and it is unlikely for the multiple playing devices of the music system to play music simultaneously.